deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zamtrios VS Sharpedo
Description A battle between two of fiction’s deadliest sharks! Zamtrios from Monster Hunter and Sharpedo from Pokémon! INTRO'' Death Battle Theme ''Max: If sharks in real life were as deadly as these two, I don't think fishermen would be going after them. Plus, a lot more people would be scared to go in the ocean at the beach. ... And Jaws would be a MUCH scarier movie. '' '''MadMaxPyro: Yeah and today we're pitting these two badass sharks against each other because my real life counterpart feels like it.' Max: Zamtrios the giant ice shark of Monster Hunter. MadMaxPyro: And Sharpedo, the small but still also deadly shark Pokemon. ''' ''Max: I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle! '' Zamtrios MH4U Zamtrios Theme ''Max: When you encounter a Zamtrios in Monster Hunter, it makes even a great white shark look like a little bitch by comparison. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Deep in the frozen seaway lurks a Zamtrios underwater beneath the solid ice terrain. What's scary is that unlike real sharks, a Zamtrios can walk and breathe on land too.'' ''Max: And with all the attacks it has it’s the last shark you would want to be on land. When you see a Zamtrios suddenly stand still for a bit and tilt its head, don't take that lightly. It will come rushing at you with a furious bite attack while surfing across the ice. Or the Zamtrios can jump high in the air lunging straight at you. '' '' '' ''MadMaxPyro: Not to mention its icy hand sweep attack and its ability to burrow into the ice within the water and then break through the solid ice from underneath an opponent to damage them or while it is in the water its sharp fin will stick out above the surface and it will hurt if it touches you.' '' ''Max: Speaking of ice, a Zamtrios is able to spit large chunks of ice from its mouth. This move is especially dangerous because if hit by it, the victim will be encased in a wad of ice around their body which decreases their movement speed and renders them unable to do anything but run leaving them vulnerable to an attack. Though it's notable to mention that the ice can be shaken with enough effort within several seconds or it will just break off anyway by the Zamtrios themselves if it manages to hit the victim while they are trapped within it but of course the latter is what the Zamtrios wants to happen. MadMaxPyro: But what's deadlier is when it spits out its icy highly pressurized water beam attack. If hit by this beam it is not only strong in damage but it is powerful enough to knock a foe far back and it inflicts them with a watery blight that will drain their stamina.' '' ''Max: But undoubtedly the most badass thing about a Zamtrios is that it can grow its own ice armor on its body like freaking Glacius! '' 'MadMaxPyro: As expected the ice armor drastically increases a Zamtrio’s defense but it also has other effects. The Zamtrios will become much faster but also stronger too because all of its attacks are given the ice element while in this form which inflicts ice blight on the victim.' '' Max: But that’s not all the ice armor can do, it also gives Zamtrios a brand new attack. Popping ice spikes out of its back! '' 'MadMaxPyro: That's got to hurt. ''' Max: But Zamtrios has another alternate form and it's not exactly what I’d call “badsss.” It's more really weird and unexpected. Apparently Zamtrios can inflate its stomach to a ridiculous proportion creating… THIS… ''MadMaxPyro: … What do we even call this?! '' Max: Thicc form I guess. '' 'MadMaxPyro: This calls for a meme. ''' Max: Anyway, in this form Zamtrios can jump up and crush foes underneath its now massive weight, an attack that strikes with so much force the surrounding area is covered by splash damage due to ice debris flying all around. '' 'MadMaxPyro: And Zamtrios can also roll around the battlefield in this form towards the victim in another attempt to crush the foe with its weight.' '' Max: It will even start rapidly spitting ice chunks from its mouth in completely random directions. '' 'MadMaxPyro: And to top it all off when a Zamtrios finally starts deflating its body back to normal it will puff out high pressurized air in the process. ''' Max: A Zamtrios is a strong shark, so strong it can break through solid ice and can destroy a large boulder effortlessly just by doing a spinning tail whack move. However, the Zamtrios still has its faults. Zamtrios is weak to fire and thunder attacks, thunder hurting it the most. Also, while in its “thicc” form it is very slow in movement speed AND its defense decreases drastically, much more vulnerable to damage when all bloated up like that. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Plus, while Zamtrios’s ice armor does give it a great buff in defense, its ice armor can eventually be broken with enough persistence. And like every other species of monsters in the game it gets killed by a human hunter. Though despite its faults Zamtrios is one tough son of a… hey wait a second! Did you say that it is weak to fire?' '' Max: Yeah, so? '' 'MadMaxPyro: Getting my flamethrower, I’m going Zamtrios hunting! ''' Max: NO, that’s not a good idea… '' ''( Exits) '' ''Max: … Shit. Sharpedo Sharpedo Bluff Extended Max: The Sharpedo, this species of water/dark type pokemon may be small sharks but they are vicious and deadly. According to the Pokedex a Sharpedo has a bite strong enough to crunch through iron and apparently can even tear apart a freaking supertanker! '' 'MadMaxPyro: That puny thing can tear apart a supertanker?! Damn, good thing this shark doesn't exist in real life or else every cruise would end the same way the Titanic did. ''' Max: Yeah, not to mention its other natural abilities. With rough skin, every attack that makes contact with Sharpedo hurts the opponent. '' 'MadMaxPyro: With Speed Boost, a Sharpedo gradually increases its speed over time and keep in mind that according to the Pokedex a Sharpedo's base speed is already 75 miles per hour. ''' Max: And with Strong Jaw, any move that involves Sharpedo's teeth have increased power. Speaking of moves, let's get into them! Like any Pokemon, Sharpedo as a species have a shitload of attacks so we'll just go through the ones that we think will best suit it in this battle. '' '''MadMaxPyro: Starting with Ice Fang, a move in which a Sharpedo fills it's mouth with cryogenic energy and bites the opponent with an icy chilling bite which has a 10% chance of having the bonus effect of freezing them in place. ' Max: With Poison Fang, a Sharpedo fills its mouth with poison which has the potential to severely poison its victim. '' '''MadMaxPyro: Aqua Jet involves a Sharpedo surrounding itself in a jetstream of pure water and then ramming into its opponent. Max: A Sharpedo can use Hydro Pump, spitting a water beam which is reasonably strong. It also has hyper beam too. '' 'MadMaxPyro: A Sharpedo can even create a Whirlpool which summons a massive surge of water to surround an opponent and trap them within it. ''' Max: And a Sharpedo can use Skull Bash in which it rams at an opponent with full force to slam them with it's head. '' 'MadMaxPyro: A Sharpedo can use Slash to well, SLASH an opponent with its razor sharp fins. Damn, wouldn't want to get hit by those things especially that top fin its like a freaking knife. ''' Max: Plus, Shadpedo can use Night Slash which slashes an opponent with dark energy with a high chance of a critical hit. '' 'MadMaxPyro: The moves go on and on but these ones will suffice for this battle. Let's get to Sharpedo's ultimate form Mega Sharpedo! ''' Max: In Mega Sharpedo form all of a Sharpedo's stats are boosted. Mega Sharpedo also gains the strong jaw ability which raises the power of biting attacks even further and in this form it can exceed speeds of over 125 miles per hour in an instant. '' 'MadMaxPyro: But as badass as a Sharpedo is even it has weaknesses. It is weak to grass, electric, bug, fairy, and fighting type moves. ''' Max: Yeah but other than these specific weaknesses the Sharpedo will tear its way through anything. '' Intermission ''Max: Both sharks are ready to tear each other up, let's settle this... MadMaxPyro: JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!!!!! TIME FOR A SHARK DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Battle In the frozen seaway a Zamtrios lurked underneath the ice swimming inside the water. Above it, its small minions the zamites stomped around the icy terrain. Suddenly, another shark started zooming across the ice in the water with its fin sticking out easily impaling and killing one of the zamites. The shark jumped out of the ice revealing to be a Sharpedo. The Sharpedo rushed at the other zamites, the zamites tried to retaliate by spitting puny ice chunks but missed as the fast Sharpedo bit them all and ripped them in half with its teeth in an instant. All of the zamite corpses lay in half dead gushing out blood. The Zamtrios smelled this blood and came crashing out of the ice surprising the Sharpedo who hopped back a little. The Zamtrios noticed the Sharpedo and then let out a loud roar preparing for battle. The Sharpedo growled back ready to fight as well. MH4U Zamtrios Theme Zamtrios started the fight by spitting its water beam towards Sharpedo but Sharpedo retaliated by using hydro pump, its own water beam. The water beams clashed with each other but Zamtrios's water beam manages to win over hitting and damaging Sharpedo knocking him back and sent him sliding across the ice. Zamtrios lunged to pounce on Sharpedo but the Sharpedo then used aqua jet surrounding itself in a jetstream of water and then zoomed towards Zamtrios ramming into Zamtrios's face and then biting him multiple times. But this left the Sharpedo vulnerable to attack as the Zamtrios struck back by catching the Sharpedo in its mouth biting down on it hard and then did a combo by using its icy hand sweep attack smacking the Sharpedo several feet away while the attack hit it with a bit of ice as well. However, the Zamtrios felt itself get a little hurt as well due to Sharpedo's rough skin ability. This made Zamtrios go on the defensive, spitting an ice chunk at Sharpedo but the Sharpedo easily dodged zooming through the water under the ice. This led to the Sharpedo destroying a large portion of the ice while in the water. Zamtrios spat another water beam turning its directions trying to aim it at Sharpedo but Sharpedo was too fast in the water as Zamtrios gave up on this attack and stopped shooting the water beam. Zamtrios watched Sharpedo's fin moving and then at the right moment using its instincts Zamtrios jumped and lunged right onto Sharpedo crashing through the water. Now both underwater, Zamtrios started biting Sharpedo repeatedly until Sharpedo then used skull bash ramming at Zamtrios full force head-butting em and then used slash, the Sharpedo cutting Zamtrios with its sharp fins. Zamtrios retaliated by doing the same moves ramming Sharpedo with it's head and used it's large top fin to cut Sharpedo. Both sharks had cuts on themselves from each other's attacks, bleeding as the blood flowed through the water. Sharpedo then started swimming around Zamtrios but when Sharpedo was above em Zamtrios rushed up on em breaking them both through the ice back to the surface. Sharpedo landed on the ice next to Zamtrios as Zamtrios did a spin, tail whacking Sharpedo knocking Sharpedo back into the water. While Zamtrios was standing on the remaining ice terrain, the Sharpedo zoomed through the water and started swimming circles around Zamtrios, the Sharpedo filled its mouth with icy energy and bit Zamtrios on the side using ice fang. The Sharpedo then repeatedly started biting the Zamtrios with ice fang on its fins, snout, etc until soon the Zamtrios became frozen solid. Sharpedo then used poison fang knawing on the Zamtrios poisoning it. However, Zamtrios then broke out of its frozen state in a rage by activating its ice armor hitting Sharpedo with its ice spikes. Sharpedo rushed up at Zamtrios but Zamtrios caught Sharpedo in its mouth knawing on it again with a vicious bite attack. But this time Zamtrios gulped Sharpedo down its throat in an attempt to eat em but Sharpedo used night slash slashing Zamtrios with dark energy from the inside which made the Zamtrios yelp and spit em out. Sharpedo got spat out towards a boulder hitting it hard sliding down off of it onto the ice left flopping and vulnerable. Zamtrios took this opportunity by spitting another ice chunk and actually hitting Sharpedo with it this time. This left Sharpedo encased in a wad of ice rendering it slow and unable to attack. Zamtrios then finished the combo by shooting its water beam hitting Sharpedo with it as well causing Sharpedo to get blasted through the boulder, crumbling the boulder to bits. All that is seen is rubble and debris. Zamtrios slowly walks closer examining when suddenly a glowing light was seen. Then Sharpedo crashes through the debris revealing to be holding a mega stone in its mouth that it had swallowed before the battle as Sharpedo then transforms into Mega Sharpedo! Mega Sharpedo with its now far increased speed used aqua jet again surrounding itself in water and ramming at Zamtrios in an instant hitting em in the face. Zamtrios rushes at Mega Sharpedo snatching it in its mouth but feels itself getting hurt more and more from the rough skin ability. Mega Sharpedo then breaks some of Zamtrios's teeth breaking free and then gets on top of Zamtrios. Zamtrios then feels hard biting on its back fin area by Mega Sharpedo with its newfound Strong Jaw ability. Mega Sharpedo started biting repeatedly chipping away the ice armor on Zamtrios gradually. Zamtrios retaliated by popping the ice spikes on his back stabbing Mega Sharpedo, damaging him and knocking him down on the ice. The ice armored Zamtrios rushed at Mega Sharpedo, skidding across the ice and attacking him with a ferocious bite knocking him into an ice wall. Zamtrios then charged at Mega Sharpedo attempting to ram him but Mega Sharpedo dodging causing Sharpedo to hit the wall. Mega Sharpedo gained distance. Zamtrios got on the defensive spitting a water beam and ice chunks but Mega Sharpedo easily swam and dodged the projectile attacks with his increased speed and then zoomed at Zamtrios as Mega Sharpedo then knawed on Zamtrios's stomach which was an exposed weak point with no ice armor on it. This caused severe bleeding until Zamtrios smacked Sharpedo off of him with an icy hand sweep. Zamtrios then had enough and ditched its ice armor and inflated its stomach transforming into its giant fattened blob thicc form. The now fattened up Zamtrios jumped up trying to crush Mega Sharpedo but of course this missed due to being too slow. The fattened up Zamtrios then tried rolling around to attempt to crush Mega Sharpedo but it easily dodged this as well. Zamtrios then starts rapidly spitting ice chunks from its mouth but they all also miss. Mega Sharpedo then zooms up, jumps on the fat Zamtrios, and starts chewing and ripping off parts of the Zamtrio's inflated stomach as it roars in pain and is forced to start deflating. Mega Sharpedo gets knocked back by the deflation air but then sees its golden opportunity. Zamtrios had been reverted back to its normal form as with zero ice armor. In a last ditch effort the Zamtrios spits another water beam but Mega Sharpedo counters with hyper beam which won over Zamtrios's water beam. Zamtrios gets hit by the hyper beam now very injured and panting in place. Mega Sharpedo then wraps its teeth around Zamtrios's tail and then rips it right off! Zamtrios roars in extreme pain as blood gushes out rapidly. Mega Sharpedo then starts brutally biting off Zamtrio's limbs and its fin as well and then tears and shreds through Zamtrios's body slicing em in half like it did the zamites and then tearing em into more pieces. Zamtrios' corpse lays in multiple pieces gushing out blood rapidly with guts/intestines laying on the ice as well. Mega Sharpedo then reverts back to its normal form. Sharpedo then starts eating Zamtrios's bloody meaty remains as well as its guts. In the aftermath, a hunter who had been assigned a quest to kill a Zamtrios sees the already dead Zamtrios corpse, shrugs, carves its remains, and walks off seeing his job had already been done for him. Results Sharpedo Bluff Extended ''MadMaxPyro: Real life me, did you have to make that so brutal? I thought Zamtrios was your favorite monster in Monster Hunter? '' Max: Yes BUT that doesn't change this result. Zamtrios may be a tough shark that could put up a good fight and its attacks/powers were comparable and similar to Sharpedo but Sharpedo has Zamtrios outclassed especially in strength. As previously stated in its analysis a Sharpedo is strong enough to crunch its teeth through iron easily and most impressively a Sharpedo is also powerful enough to tear apart an entire supertanker! Meanwhile a Zamtrios's greatest and really only directly shown strength feat is destroying a boulder which wasn't that large. Though many other monsters in Monster Hunter have easily destroyed much larger pillars and structures, even monsters that are not nearly as strong as Zamtrios such as the Kecha Wacha. That being said Zamtrios has to be able to do the same putting it at building level strength but even so that still doesn't compare to you know... tearing apart a supertanker. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Yeah and as for speed, in base form Sharpedo could zoom across water at 75 mlies per hour and 125 miles per hour in mega evolved form. Zamtrios in short bursts can move much faster than human hunters in its game who run at the superhuman speed of 30+miles per hour. If I were to compare Zamtrios to the fastest real life shark the Mako shark then Zamtrios would clock in at 60-96 miles per hour which at the top end of that scale does beat out Sharpedo's base form speed but this is simply the best case scenario for Zamtrios with no clear evidence to suggest such. Even if Zamtrios is as fast as a Mako shark, Sharpedo would still be faster while in mega evolution form. Back to scaling Zamtrio's speed with the hunters, the hunters do have some massively hypersonic reaction speeds due to being able to hit a Kirin who is one with lightning but Sharpedo competes with other mega evolved Pokémon that are at sub-relavistic level attack speeds. ''' Max: In terms of durability a Zamtrios can take countless hits from the powerful elemental swords of hunters but Sharpedo can take hits from mega evolved Pokémon like Mega Camerupt before going down. Zamtrios did however have its ice armor to drastically raise its defense but it is unknown by how much. Even when considering the possibility that its ice armor does put its durability above Sharpedo, its ice armor still had exposed weak points like its stomach where there was no ice armor. '' 'MadMaxPyro: And Zamtrios's " thicc" fattened inflated form didn't help its case. Not only did it make it too slow to even hit Sharpedo but it also caused em to be much more vulnerable and take a lot of damage. Not to mention Mega Sharpedo making matters worse. ''' Max: It could be argued that Zamtrios's much larger size is an advantage when fighting up close but most of the time Sharpedo's much smaller size just made it harder to hit. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Zamtrios went down the shark tank. ''' ''Max: The winner is Sharpedo. '' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Monster Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:"Fish" Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:MadMaxPyro Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018